Trouble Along the Way.
by Little Fire Sprite
Summary: When an Elf leads men on a expedition, how will it turn out? Plans to get darker later in the story. Second Chapter Up!!!!!
1. The beginnings

I hate plot-bunnies. I mean, you have a story you want to write, but they attack with a totally different story that bugs you day and night until you write it. So here's the first part of this totally different story. Unless they change their plots, the bunnies say that some old friends will show up later throughout the story, and it stands a chance of getting darker. Let me know if you think I should continue writing or find my softball bat and attack the plot bunnies. Okay.

This story takes place about 16 years after Bilbo leaves the Shire the first time, in the Hobbit.

Disclaimers: I'm pretty sure you can figure it out, no own, no money, no claim, if Tolkien created it, otherwise we'll you know.

You may do whatever you want with this story as long as you let me know first.

Email Me: Jax7@cox.net or Bandito2004@yahoo.com 

**Trouble Along the Way.**

Elrond turned his back on the messenger elf and began to read the small scroll. When he finished reading it, he turned back to the messenger. "Thank you, rest here until you leave with the return message."

            The younger elf bowed slightly and then left quickly, stopping only to step aside as Glorfindol made his way to his lord's side. 

            "What does the message say, my lord."  He questioned expectantly.

            "It seems the Dunedain, have been requested to lead a party of men to the lands of Harad. They request from the elves maps of the land that is known 'twixt here and there."

            "That is not so difficult to provide. I will have the artist' begin immediately. Anything else?"

            "They ask that if it is not too much trouble, whether we might provide also a guide."

            "A guide? Are the maps not enough, already?"

            "They want someone who knows as many paths as possible, and then is able to forge new paths."

            "Mayhap, a conference with the Dunedan who will lead the trip."

            "Yes, I will send for him then, but in the meantime begin the maps."

            *******************

            "My lord, I thank you for granting me the time to state our case before you." 

            Lord Elrond studied the man in front of him. Bowing the stiff bow of the Rangers of the North, the man looked rugged and careworn but trustful and honorable.

            "You're plea intrigued me. I'm sure that you know the trust of the Elves is not lightly given to Man, and while exception is given to your people, you would travel with a party of no less than a hundred men not of your race. How many rangers travel with you?"

            "Myself and four others."

            "Five then. We began the maps a month ago when your letter first arrived. They are near finished waiting only to be checked for accuracy. Why would you need a elven guide though I do not understand?"

            "My lord, my people are excellent guides, but we would have one who knows the paths in heart and then could lead in areas where they have not yet been. We also feel an elf would be the best for this journey."

            "Very well, if one could be found that would journey willingly with you, than I will give my blessing, but I'll not force one to travel with you." 

            "My thanks, Lord Elrond for your understanding and generoisity." 

            As the man bowed and exited Glorfindol stepped to Elrond's side from where he had been standing in the background.

            "That went well. Do you think any would travel with them?"

            "I do not know, friend, I don't know." Sighing, Elrond made his way to door. "Come let us visit the mapmakers."

            As soon as the two elves stepped out of the room they spotted Luinel of Aradia walking in the halls studying some scrolls she held in her hands. 

            "Lady, where are you to?" Glorfindol addressed her.

            Stopping in front of the pair, Luinel slightly bowed. She wore an ivory shirt, and an over tunic that was black with ivory and brown tracings all over it, the brown leggings she wore matched her tunic. Riding boots made out of leather matched the bracers on her arms. The only jewelry she wore was a small diamond encased in a mithril hold and on a slender mithril chain. Her long blond hair waved about her face, intensifying the blue of her eyes.

            "I'm to the map room. I was told that the artists waited for me the make sure some maps were accurate. And where are you to." 

            "The map room is where we go as well. Walk with us?" Elrond answered.

            "Yes."

            "When did you return from your trip, Luinel?" Glorfindol asked.

            "Just now. I had dismounted and was leading my horse to the stables, when I was summoned to the map room."

            "How fares your brother in Lorien?" Elrond asked.

            "Well, he leads a regiment of patrol guards this summer."

            By this time the trio had arrived in the map room and their discussion was ended as Luinel moved away to inspect the new maps.

            As soon as she finished inspecting them from accuracy, she handed them back to one of the workers to be put in a carrying case. Luinel looked around and spotted Lord Elrond towards the front of the room.

            "Lord Elrond, a word with you please." Following him out into the hall along with Glorfindol, she began, "Why are those maps leading to Harad?"

            "A few rangers have been asked to lead some men there. They request the maps."

            "Oh, why?" 

            Seeing that her curiosity wouldn't be sated until he told her the full story, Elrond quickly described the situation.

            "Have any elves volunteered yet?"

            "None that have told me."

            "I volunteer then in that case."

            "NO." Both Glorfindol and Elrond near-shouted.

            "Why." Luinel returned.

            "I trust the rangers that lead the expedition, but not those that they lead. Why would you want to travel with them anyway?"

            "The reason I would do this is because I might finally be able to go to my ancestors home."

            "The land where Aradia used to be has been uninhabited by elves since before the First Age ended, longer even than Hollin; even the stones begin to forget the elves that once lived there. What do you hope to do there?"

            "Elrond, Glorfindol, you both should know that though places may forget the Elves, Elves will not forget. Besides I would very much like to see where a kingdom of the Elves once was, and be able to know one of my ancient fathers ruled there. I will go."

            Knowing that Luinel would go with or without his permission now that her heart was set on seeing her family's ancient home, Elrond sighed, "Very well, you may go though my heart warns against it."

Luinel = Blue Star

Celebel = Silver Star, Brother of Luinel

Harad = Land south of Mordor and Gondor.

Aradia = Ancient Elf kingdom, abandoned in the First Age. Was ruled over by Luinel's ancestors.

Please review. Flames accepted, idea's wanted, praise desired, thoughts welcomed, constructive criticism good. This story hasn't been beta'd. Next chapter up by Friday afternoon at the latest.


	2. Travel with Whom

Disclaimer: This is based on Tolkien's works, not mine all his, no money either, phooey.            

            **Travel with whom?**

It wasn't until two days later that Halbarad set out from Rivendell, with the maps and three elves in tow. After Luinel had made her intentions known, preparations were made for her to ride out again. Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, decided that an adventure was called for and elected to also go. Horses were readied, rations were packed, winter gear was donned, lighter gear was stored, and bedrolls were cleaned. Messengers were dispensed to Luinel's brother in Lorien inviting him to meet them in Gondor.

            They day they rode out finally was dreary and cold, threatening to snow, but even for the weather, the Elves seemed cheerful and out of place, Halbarad noted grimly. They were to first ride northwards for about three days to meet up with the rest of the party and then they would begin the southward journey. 

            The first day the travelers talked lightly about different things, though mostly about the southern lands of Harad. Early the second day the snowstorm hit, its loud and powerful winds made idle chat impossible. Halbarad had his heavy cloak cast tightly around him and his hood pulled closely to his head. The Elves fared better and while they had pulled their hoods up they did it mostly to keep snow from constantly piling on their heads. They decided not to stop for the night and so made it to the rest of the party late afternoon on the third day.

            "Rider's spotted! It's Halbarad." At the lookouts statement several people came running, including the leaders of the men and the four Dunedain. Soon after the riders drew close enough to dismount, and gave their horses to the Dunedain

            "Greetings, Halbarad." Rithol, the leader of the men, shouted over the weather.

            "And to you Rithol. Let us go inside." Halbarad shouted back.

            Rithol motioned for the riders to follow and led the way to his tent. Once inside, Rithol watched as Halbarad's companions shook the snow off of themselves and throw back the hoods of their cloaks. The shock on his face was apparent.

            "Is something the matter, Rithol?" Halbarad asked, trying hard not laugh.

            "I'm sorry, please excuse me, but I was expecting one elf, I thought the others were more of the Ranger folk. I certainly wasn't expecting her, and forgive me but those two are not as I have heard elves described. I thought they all had light color hair, not dark."

            The three elves glanced around at each and then back at Rithol. Elladan stepped forward, "Yes, Elves do not hold the same views as Man does about Lady's fighting and riding. As for my brother and I dark hair is a rarity. I am Elladan, son of Elrond, my brother, Elrohir, and Luinel. She is the guide you requested. None know the lie of Middle Earth as it is now better than her."

            "Very well than, I am Rithol. I am in charge. This is Critesc, he aids me. You already know Halbarad. Have you met the other Rangers yet?"

            "I don't know. Which ones have you in your company? Though we travel often with the Rangers, there are many." Elrohir answered first.

            "Halbarad, if you will." Rithol gave the conversation over to his guide.

            "Of course. Let's see, there are Pavol, Haberi, Othain, and me. Have you met them all?"

            "My brother and I have not met Haberi yet." Elrohir stated on his and his brother's behalf.

            "I have met them all before, but you named only four. I was told there was five Dunedain in this party." Luinel quickly objected.

            "Yes, there is one other."

            At that moment the tent flap was opened and another Ranger stepped in. He quickly whipped down his hood and smiled at the Elves.

            "Brother!" the twins yelled at the same time Luinel shouted, "Aragorn!" 

            Elladan and Elrohir near-tackled each other in the attempt to get to their foster brother first and hug him. Aragorn laughed and hugged them both, "Brother's, it's scarce been eleven months since we last saw one another, and already you act as if I've been gone years."

            "Well with you gone, Elrohir has only me to play pranks on!" 

            "And Elladan has only me to boss around all the time."

            "Get off with it, you two." Aragorn shoved the two off of him as they began to smack each other. "Lady Luinel, you look lovely as ever. I'm surprised Elrond let you travel with those two."

            "Aragorn, it's been to long, but not so long as to calling me Lady. You left right before I returned from Mirkwood." Luinel said as she hugged her friend.

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be. Celebel sends his greetings."

Rithol watched the elves greet the ranger, sending a questioning glance Halbarad's way when the brethren called him brother. Halbarad just smiled at the reunion. Standing behind Rithol, Critesc whispered lightly, "Brothers?"

Shooting a glance at Critesc, Rithol stepped forward and cleared his throat quite loudly.

Turning towards the man, Luinel stepped forward and looked him in the eye. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at first light." Rithol could not help but begin to feel nervous under the penetrating blue eyes of the Elf-lady, and sighed audibly when she looked away. 

"Very well." Elladan answered this time and again found himself under the gaze of an elf, except this time the eyes were as gray as smoke on a winter day. "Perhaps you would like to see the maps and go over the route we think best for this journey?"

"Yes, yes that'll be good." Rithol was thankful he at least did not stutter. 

Elrohir took the maps from Halbarad and spread them out on the table. "The maps in Rivendell do not cover much of Harad, so these will only get us to Near Harad."

Luinel kneeled next to Elrohir, and Elladan looked over her shoulder. Rithol stood opposite from them across the table with the maps facing towards him. Critesc was on one side of the table, leaving Halbarad and Aragorn to stand on the other side.

"When we set out we should loosely follow parallel to the Mitheithel, though pass closer to the Weather Hills and Weathertop. This path will take us the Tharbad, to get across the river on the South Road." Luinel traced the proposed path with her finger, tapping each place she named just once before continuing again.

"Yes, yes. That sounds logical, but why can't we just cut out part of the journey and go through Rivendell?" Rithol asked as he continued to stare at the map. At the answering silence he looked up to the skeptical looks of not only the Elves, but those of the Rangers as well. "Maybe not then. Where next?"

Looking back down at the map, Luinel continued, "You really have two choices, from there. You can go though the Gap Of Rohan and follow the road though Westfold, pass near Edoras, and then the Eastfold. You can then go either through North Ithilien, near Minas Morgul, or to continue and travel near Minas Terith. From there you go into South Ithilien and into Near Harad."

"And the other path?"

"Patience, I'm coming to it. After crossing the river we can travel to a path though the mountains of Ered Nimrais. Once over the mountains, travel through Pinnath Gelin, Longstrand and pick a road up to go through Lebinnin. After Lebinnin, you're in South Ithilien and again into Near Harad."

"Which would you suggest?" Rithol aksed.

"It depends, the mountain route is longer, but it passes less major cities and towns, fewer villages, and permission is needed only to travel through Gondor. To go through the Gap of Rohan would be shorter but it would take you close to major cities and towns, few villages, and you would need permission from both the Lord of the Mark, and the Steward of Gondor."

"We desire to avoid people if possible, so we will go through the mountains." Rithol decided.

"Very well. The pass I have in mind is a rocky pass, but not so as a traveling party is not able to pass through. Any carts or wagons you might have might sustain damage but nothing beyond simple repair, if caution is used."

After this the seven people in the tent sat studying the map for several long minutes, until a shout hailed them from outside the tent flap.

"Enter!"

A young man quickly entered into the warmer tent. "Sir, the men have set up another tent for new arrivals."

"Oh, they did. Good, though would you ask them to set up one more for the Lady?" Rithol asked.

The younger man opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by Luinel, "That will not be necessary, gentleman, I will share the tent with Elladan and Elrohir."

"But, Lady, surely you would desire a tent for herself! I me-" Rithol near panicked.

"Good sir there is not that much privacy, as you would call it, on war parties, or for comrades in arms. I have traveled with Elladan and Elrohir before, as well as many others. We have told you once, Elves views of the art of war and riding differently than that of Man." Luinel interjected again.

"Yes, it would bother us not to share a tent with Luinel." Elladan stopped Rithol's next objection before he could even begin.

"And if you don't mind, we shall retire to _our_ tent." Elrohir finished as he stood up. Luinel and Elladan were already near the tent flap, pulling up their hoods. When Elrohir was ready they stepped outside.

As soon as they stepped outside, the noise level seemed to get louder as everyone who had been standing near the tent tried to find something to do.

Aragorn stepped out and took one look around, "Hey you, come here." He yelled pointing to a cluster of men, hoping one of them would respond. Unfortunately, no one wanted to come closer to the elves.

Finally, as one man tried to hurry through, Aragorn grabbed his arm and reeled him in. "Where is their tent at?" he all but growled.

"T-that way." The man kept casting furtive glances oat the cloaked and hooded elves.

"Come, Aragorn, let the poor man go." Elladan spoke before bringing his hand to his face. Elrohir and Luinel had already lowered their heads and were making suspicious coughing sounds.

"Very well. Let's go. Come you three." Aragorn glared daggers at the Elves but they just pulled their hoods down lower.

Once they found the tent that had been set up for them. The Elves went about the business of setting up their bedrolls. 

Aragorn stayed with them for a while afterward and the chatted idly about old times. Finally, deciding to catch up more later, Aragorn left for his own tent and the three left cast themselves down and feel asleep in the matter of the Elves, stretched out on their backs, hands folded across the chest and eyes wide opened.

Luinel = Blue Star, pronounced Lu in el

Celebel = Silver Star, Brother of Luinel. Lives in Lorien as a guard.

Harad = Land south of Mordor and Gondor.

Aragorn = You figure it out.

Halbarad = Ranger, kinsman of Aragorn. (Created by Tolkien)

Near Harad = The northern tip of Harad.

Elladan = Son of Elrond, twin of Elrohir.

Elrohir = Son of Elrond, twin of Elladan.

Haberi = Ranger, kinsman of Aragorn.

Pavol = Ranger, kinsman of Aragorn.

Othain= Ranger, kinsman of Aragorn.

Dunedain = Men of the West, Aragorn's kin, mostly Rangers now.

Dunedan = Man of the West.

Rithol = Leader of the men. 

Critesc = Aide of Rithol.

            Just so you know: This story takes place in the year 2957, 16 years after Bilbo finds the ring, 61 years before Frodo destroys the ring. Elladan and Elrohir are 2818 years old. Aragorn is 27 years old, since his birthday is in March, and this is late winter. (Dunedain are EXTREMELY long lived, Aragorn is like eighty-eight years old when he takes the throne) All my years are accurate, and Aragorn's great journey's and errantries took place during the years 2957-80. My map locations and the paths are also accurate.

Thank you's

            Kalabora: Thank you so much for reviewing. You were the first one!!!! I'm glad you liked the story. 

            Elena: Thank you also for reviewing. I hope that you continue to like my story and keep reading it. Let me know.

            To both of you, I nearly died of disbelief when I checked the reviews on my new story, only hours after posting it and already had two reviews. Thank You So Much!!!

            Now the rest of you get with it, you can flame me even, just review!!!!!!! Jax7@cox.com or Bandito2004@yahoo.com.  


End file.
